Oh, Brother
by Sexy Blaziken Girl
Summary: Hilda challenges the Striaton Brothers and ends up having a very different battle with them. *Lemon warning*


One Shot PokeFanfic

Oh, Brother

I took a deep breath. I had long waited for this moment, to battle my first Gym Leader, and now I was here. Striaton City. I patted the Pokeball that held my Snivy and pushed open the door.

As I walked in, the guy at the door gave me a look. He handed me a bottle of something and smiled.

"I'll leave you guys to it. Try to keep things clean, I hate cleaning up the mess." And with that, he ran out. I looked at the bottle and saw it was Qualot and Grepa Berry juice. That was odd. I'd never heard of someone making juice out of Berries, only Poffins, and that was in a different region. I shrugged and looked around. The Gym was a restaurant, with a large stage at the end. I wandered over, turning around. The drapes were closed, blocking the windows, and the guy at the door had put up a closed sign.

Now things were getting weirder.

I walked up to the stage, frowning. There were three people standing there, each wearing identical waiters outfits. One of them had long, smooth blue hair and a blue bowtie. He looked smug, tweaking with his bowtie with a cool smile on his face. Another had green hair that lay flat with the exception of a tuft in the middle of his forehead, and a green bowtie. This brother seemed nervous, constantly fiddling with his hair and vest. The third had a head of red hair that looked like his head had caught alight, and a red bowtie. He was jumping around, seeming unable to remain still.

I took another breath and walked forward.

"Um, hi. I'm Hilda White, and I'm here to challenge you." They smiled as one, the red-haired one ferociously, the blue-haired one coolly, and the green-haired one nervously. The blue-haired one stepped forward.

"I am Cress, and these are my brothers, Chili and Cilan." The green-haired one smiled - no, his name was Cilan - as did the other, which must be Chili. Cress coughed delicately and continued.

"I assume you have no experience with gyms before?" I shook my head, confused. Chili stepped forward, grinning.

"If you're not confident you're good enough to beat us in a Pokémon battle, we can offer another option. It's called the...Triple Team option." I frowned. I wasn't sure Snivy was ready for a battle, and it seemed alright.

"Um, sure. What is the Triple Team option?" Cilan stepped forward, blushing.

"It's..uh...I...um..." Cress sighed with impatience and continued for his brother.

"It's a foursome. We all fuck you, and if one of us cums first, you get your Badge. If you do, you get another chance."

Did he just say 'fuck me'?

As in, have sex with me?

I thought over it. Snivy wasn't very strong, and I'd been a long time without any sex. Since Cheren and Bianca had left, there had been no sex at all, and a vibrator could only do so much. Even though I'd had the best fantasy ever, you just couldn't get the same feel as a hard cock pumping into you and spilling its load, even with some grunting provided by porn movies in the background.

I turned back to the brothers, who were anxiously waiting for a reply.

"Okay. I'll do it."

Oh, please, don't let me regret this.

Chili pulled me up onto the platform by my arms. He pulled out a stool.

"Put your belly on this." I leant forward, positioning myself like he instructed. When he was happy, he slid down my shorts and panties in one move, leaving my ass and pussy bared. Cress stood in front of me, smiling.

"Here's how it goes. Chili get to fuck you, I get a blowjob, and Cilan gets a handjob. Remember, if even one of us cums first, you win. Now, let us begin!"

The brothers arranged themselves around me, Chili at the back, Cress at the front and Cilan by my side. Chili was first, lining up his cock. In one thrust, he buried myself in me. I stifled a scream. Arceus, he was so...so...so...big...unh...I was right, this was way better than a vibrator.

Cress was next, practically shoving his dick down my throat. Luckily, I had no gag reflex, so I could take his whole length - and it was a huge one - into my mouth. I gave his balls a playful lick as he sank in, which made his eyes light up.

Cilan was last, seeming very patient even as he watched his brothers get pleasured. I wrapped my fingers around his shaft, sliding up and down slowly. He grew hard in my grasp, leaning his head back as I caressed his now-throbbing cock.

Chili was thrusting with gusto, making me jerk forward with every thrust. He grunted and shouted, not caring how loud he was, but I decided to remain quiet, or at least try to. It was going to be hard, though - this was pure heaven. As his hips slapped my ass, I almost broke my promise to myself, but Cress' cock stifled the noise.

Cress slid in and out, moaning loudly and yet sounding detrimental at the same time. He met my eyes with lust-filled blue ones.

"What, is that the best you can do? Face-fuck me, woman!" I grinned and slid him in even further, wrapping my tongue around his huge, throbbing shaft. Cilan shouted as I started speeding up, rubbing up and down with increasing ferocity, playing with his balls and tip at the end of each movement up and down. It was appreciated, judging by the lustful moans he started making and the thrusts into my hand.

Chili was getting quite a rhythm going now, the slaps of flesh getting faster. I could feel heat building in my groin, and I was about to burst, but none of the siblings seemed close at all. I swore around Cress' dick and started going at it with double speed, my hand a blur as it worked Cilan's cock, and sliding Cress' cock so far in my mouth that I thought it would split.

Oh Arceus, I was going to...

To my surprise, Chili beat me to it, giving a loud roar as a huge amount of liquid flooded into my canal. I gave a moan, feeling the heat and pressure reach a bursting point. If I didn't cum soon, I'd...I'd...ah!

Heat flooded my body as a long awaited orgasm swept over me, making me surrender to shivers and moans. I'd broken my promise to keep silent, but I didn't care. Cress jerked and sent a river of cum into my mouth, which I swallowed. He removed his dick, letting me scream to my heart's content.

"Oh, Arceus, this is fucking awesome! Unh...ooh...ah!" My body still quaking, I dragged Cilan over and shoved my cunt over his cock, surprising him. He didn't complain though, just thrusted into my aching, dripping pussy. I looked over at him, barely able to string a sentence together.

"Make...me...cum again...Cilan..." He nodded and thrusted even harder, his fingers massaging my ass. One hand found my throbbing clitoris, which he then started rubbing urgently. I twisted and arched my back, jolts of pleasure going through my body with every touch.

"I'm...so fucking...close...c'mon, Cilan...make me...Arceus!" One hard, quick thrust combined with Cilan working over my clit with his skilled fingers sent me over the edge a second time, this time screaming and praising Arceus for gifting me with these boys. Cilan let out a battle cry and unloaded, filling me to bursting.

I lay there, twitching uncontrollably, as Cilan pulled out. Wave after wave of heat and pure bliss washed over me.

Finally, when I could control my body again, Cress sat me up and handed me the bottle of Berry juice.

"This stuff is basically magic. It can give you the most mind exploding sex ever. If you want, we can go another round with this stuff helping." I grabbed the bottle, still not quite in my usual frame of mind thanks to the double orgasm, and downed the whole thing. Immediately, I got unbelievably moist, almost cumming from just having drunk the powerful juice. I turned to Chili and Cress.

"One of you, take my ass. The other, my pussy is yours. Cilan, you've earned something special." I took off my shirt and threw it away, unveiling my chest. Cilan walked over, already growing hard.

"You get to titfuck me, right here, right now. Let's go, boys."

They didn't need another word.


End file.
